


Field Trip

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: allbingo, Gen, Humor, Shopping Malls, Winterfest in July Bingo 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: It would be fair to assume that if a member of team free will needed to be bailed out of mall jail, it would be Dean. Today, however, that was not the case.





	Field Trip

It would be fair to assume that if a member of team free will needed to be bailed out of mall jail, it would be Dean. Today, however, that was not the case. 

“Seriously, what did you do, Cas?” Dean asked while mall security unlocked the tiny “cell.”

“He disrupted Santa's village,” the mall rent-a-cop answered for him. 

“I do not understand what a jolly fat man and 'elves' have to do with the Christmas season or why children are supposed to sit on his lap and make demands.”

“And he vandalized the multi-faith display in the lobby,” Rent-a-Cop continued. 

“I was merely making the manger more historically accurate. There wasn't snow.”

“We were finally able to catch him when he got kicked out of the Christian book store in section C,” Rent-a-Cop finished in a huff. 

“Jesus never said any of those things on the sign in the window. I felt that the clerk should be informed she was spreading false information.”

Dean looked back at Sam, who was no help. His brother was covering his own mouth with his hand to hide the fact he was laughing. He looked at Cas, who was nothing but righteous indignation. He looked at Rent-a-Cop, who had an over inflated sense of how powerful he really was. 

“No more solo field trips, Cas!”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Winterfest in July Bingo 2019: "Oh, Come All Ye Faithful."


End file.
